The Daughter of Poseidon
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Sophie is the daughter of Poseidon, that makes her mother abandoned her, because she's not normal. But when Milo helped her, will he accept her? considering that she's the daughter of Poseidon? One of Athena's biggest enemy? And what would become of her?
1. Chapter 1

CHILD OF GOD, LEGACY OF MONSTERS

"Hey look at that girl."

"Her? Man she's creepy… always sitting there all alone."

"Yeah, no wonder her parents abandon her…"

The girl in question, was sitting on a bench alone. She has flawless strawberry blonde hair. She has fair skin and serpent green eyes.

The girl just sat there doing nothing while people whispered something… unkindly about her. Probably because she has already get used to it.

That girl's name, was Sophie.

She was not an ordinary girl, because she has power to see spirits, and because she has the power to summon monsters.

That is not just rumour, some villagers in Rodorio HAD witnessed it once. Since then, no one wants to be near her because they feared her powers, and both her parents had abandoned her because they didn't want to have an abnormal girl as a daughter.

So, there she is. Sitting on a bench on a cloudy weather. Sophie herself didn't understand why she has this power. She didn't even want it in the first place. If she could, she would gladly gave this power to someone else.

Another thing that no one knows, she has the power to read minds. She can read everything that anyone think of, so no one can lie to her.

Her stomach then grumbled loudly. She hadn't eat anything since yesterday. She then went to search for some food.

Even though she still seven, Sophie is a smart girl. She knows that she's not allowed to steal, and stealing is a bad thing. So, she went to search for a trash can, yes, a TRASH CAN. All this time she lived on the street, and she don't want to steal anything, so she just take anything from the trash can that can be eaten.

She walked for a while, and then the rain fell down.

'I don't want to get wet.' She thought. Then, as if the words she just thought is some kinds of magic spell, she didn't get wet. The rain did fell on her, but she didn't get wet.

She then saw a trash can, and she walked towards it.

Just as she began to opened the trash can, she saw a man passed by her. He wore some kind of golden armour and he has long blue hair.

The man is the Gold Saint of Scorpio, Scorpio Milo.

Milo was just got back from his mission, and was about to go back to the twelve temples, when he spotted that little girl.

She was no older than seven, and what's makes Milo interested in her is because, even though it's rain, she didn't get wet, and somehow, he pitied her.

'Get over it Milo!' he scolded himself. 'You've seen a lot of orphans before, what's makes this one so different!?'

He then tried to ignore the girl and continue to walk. He can feel that the girl still staring at him, nd he stopped on his tracks.

'Keep walking you idiot!' he scolded himself.

When he felt that the girl is no longer staring at him, he sighed in relief. When he was just about to walked away from there, he heard the trash can fell, and he turned around to see the girl taking a bread from the trash can (of course you all know that, that bread is not edible anymore).

His eyes widened in horror when he saw the girl opened her mouth to eat it.

"Hey!" he yelled, making the girl looked at him.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

The girl blinked at him. "Eating." She said simply.

Milo facepalmed and grabbed the girl, making her dropped the bread. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere then I'll give you something to eat." He said.

The girl blinked. "Really?" she asked. Milo nodded.

'Great…' he thought. 'Fridge going to freeze me to death later…'

Milo was a bit worried when he arrived at the Sanctuary. He prayed with all his might that none of his friend were at the temple.

Looks like the Gods grants his wish, because all the temples (from Aries to Virgo) were empty, and he made it safely to his temple.

Sophie meanwhile hadn't said anything and still looks around the Scorpio temple.

Milo then looked at the girl sceptically, and realize that this girl is really dirty. Her face is covered in dirt and so are her feet, hands, and clothes. Plus, she is smelly.

Milo then went to his wardrobe and opened it, hoping that there was something this girl can wear, but he found nothing. He sighed and looked at the girl.

'Well… leaving her here for a few minutes won't hurt right?' he thought. "Hey kiddo." Milo called.

Sophie turned to him. "Yes…?"

"I'm going to buy you some clothes, so stay here and DON'T go anywhere." He said sternly. Sophie nodded.

Milo then went out of the temple, leaving Sophie all alone in there. Sophie looked around the temple again and she found a mirror and looked at her reflection.

She was so dirty.

She then smell her own clothes, and her face turned into a disgusted one. She then went to the wardrobe to search for something she can wear for the time being until Milo returned, she then took a white shirt from the wardrobe. She tried to wear it but it's WAY too big. She sighed and began to rummage through the wardrobe.

Then, she felt someone coming. She looked at the entrance and she expect it to be Milo, but to her surprise she saw a man with dark blue hair wearing gold armour too, but it has different shape from Milo's.

Camus blinked when he found a little girl instead of Milo. He was looking for Milo because he wants to hear his report about his mission.

'What's a child doing here?' he thought.

"The man with blue hair brought me here. He also wore gold armour like you." Sophie answered as she put back Milo's clothes inside the wardrobe.

Camus eyes widened. 'I haven't asked her anything.' He thought

"You don't need to say anything, I know what you're thinking."

Then, Milo came in. He wasn't surprised to find Camus inside, since Camus did say that he will come to asked for his report on today's mission. "Hey fridge." He greeted jokingly. Camus glared at him. Milo ignored him and gave Sophie a clothes, shampoo, towel, and soap. "Here. Go take a bath." Milo said. Sophie nodded and go to the bathroom, but stopped halfway because she doesn't know which way is it and Milo said "Turn left, first door on the right" Sophie nodded and went right on.

When Sophie is out of the earshot, Camus glared dagger at Milo. "May I ask why did you bring a child here?" he asked coldly.

"Shut up, Snowman! I couldn't very well leave the girl. The girl is eating out of trash cans!" Milo snapped.

Camus sighed. Well he can't blame Milo. He will probably do the same if he's in Milo's place. "Alright, I get it… but…"

"What?"

"Do you have any particular reason to bring a mind-reader child here?" Camus asked.

Milo frowned. "….What are you babbling about now?"

Camus sighed. "That girl has telepathy I came here to see how your mission went and found her and she knew what I was about to ask without me saying anything." Camus explained.

Milo's eyes widened in shock. He didn't know that he just brought a girl with supernatural power. That girl look like a normal child.

"You didn't know?" Camus asked.

"No, he didn't know."

Milo and Camus turned to see Sophie standing there looking at them. Milo ginned. "Feel better kid?" Milo asked as he ruffled her hair. Sophie blushed. No one ever this nice to her.

"Yeah… I have a name. My name is Sophie." She says, still blushing.

"Lighten up a bit kid! Err… Sophie… What are you doing on the street anyway? I mean, don't you have parents?" Milo asked bluntly.

Sophie looked down, her feet suddenly interested her. She gripped her hands and try to hold back tears that threatened to fall down from her eyes.

"Err… Sophie?" Milo asked.

"….." Sophie kept silent.

"Great Milo, what did you just do?" Camus asked.

"I didn't do anything!" he said defensively.

"My parents… well my… 'mother' she… she doesn't like me because I'm not normal…" Sophie said, shaking.

Milo and Camus both looked at Sophie, and Milo's eyes softened, and he kneel down to Sophie's height.

"What do you mean your mother doesn't like you?" he asked softly.

Sophie looked nervous for a bit before looked at both Camus and Milo. They seem kind, and can be trusted.

"Promise me… Promise me you won't be scared of me or abandoned me after what I tell you…" Sophie said. She knew she's not allowed to told this to anyone, her father said so himself especially… To people who wore some kind of armour that lived in Sanctuary. Her father said they are bad people and they will killed her if they know who she is.

Milo and Camus looked at each other before nodded at Sophie.

Sophie took a deep breath.

"I'm Sophie… Sophie Selene Echidna. Demigod daughter of Poseidon, God of Earthquakes and Horses, Deity of Storms, Lord of the Seas, and also the Grandchild of Echidna, Mother of All Monsters"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I MET WITH ONE OF THE TRAITORS… MAYBE

Six years had passed ever since that day. To tell you the truth, Milo was quite shocked by my revelation, but he knew that I'm not lying. Why should I lie to him anyway?

After that, Milo decided to adopt me. I was happy and he finally had the courage to introduce me formally to the pope and the other Gold Saints. Pope is like the highest priest in Sanctuary. He rule Sanctuary in Athena's place. Our Pope was kind, really, but this past few months, he change. I don't know why.

From all of the saints, I like Camus and Shaka the most (of course Milo too). Both of them are really quiet. They are not even funny like Aiolia or Milo, but they really cared about me.

Milo trained me to be a saint. He actually didn't want me to become one. He said it was dangerous. But I managed to convinced him with saying that I need some battle training because I'm a Demigod.

Becoming a Demigod means, you have to prepared yourself when monsters hunt you. If you didn't careful, you'll become monster's meal. That's why, when you're Demigod, you need some battle training.

Don't think that we Demigods don't have our own place to train. Of course we have. It's called Camp Half-Blood. The only place where Half-Bloods are save. I often went there every summer. Of course Milo allowed me to go because it's the only place where I can get battle training for Demigods. Though I often lied to him by saying nothing bad happens.

One thing that all of you should know, I'm magnet for troubles. Few days after Milo adopt me, I was hunt down by a monster. Again. I will not describe this monster now, this monster keeps remind me of something unpleasant.

Anyway, when I was running away, I met a Satyr named Grover. He was accompanied by three more demigods.

Leona, Daughter of Athena.

Ryan, Son of Hermes.

Thalia, Daughter of Zeus.

When he knows that I also a demigod, he invited me to the camp which I gladly accept. That camp was in America, In New York. Since we were in Greece, we went to America with The Grey Sisters Taxi.

My experience with that taxi was not fun at all. I will explain it to you next time. When we arrived in New York, we immediately went to Camp, unfortunately we were chased by a monster, the same monster that was chasing me back then in Sanctuary!

We ran as fast as we could to the camp until finally Thalia sacrifice herself for us. Now you know the reason I dislike this monster. It killed Thalia, my best friend.

Now, I was In front of the entrance to the twelve houses, my cloth box was on my back. I got the Crane silver cloth.

The pope gave me a mission. He wants me to watched the situation in Japan. I heard there were five bronze saints that betrayed Sanctuary and they have the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. The pope actually had sent Misty and Marin to go in this mission, but I guess the pope can't trust Marin so oh well, I was only ordered to spy on them. Nothing's going to happen right?

I whistled as hard as I could to called for the taxi. Remember when I told you I'm going to explain what it feels when you ride on the grey sisters taxi? Now is the time I explained it to you.

Two lights came to my direction and stopped right in front of me as… an old and almost destroyed taxi.

The old taxi's door opened by itself and I went in.

"Hi Anger, Tempest, Wasp." I said.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the daughter of Poseidon… How are you doing lad?"

I laughed nervously. It's not like I didn't like them, but they creeps me out.

"Err… fine…? Listen I have to go to Japan, can you take me there?" I asked.

Wasp gasped happily "Our kinds of place…. Price it!" She said to Anger.

Anger turn on the engine and the three of them stomp on the gas pedal with their skinny feet.

I suggest that you don't use the Grey Sister Taxi if you afraid of:

Lightning Speed

Driving at abnormal speed with abnormal direction

A taxi that can divide itself

And weird women who only had one tooth and one eye.

Maybe you have heard of the Grey Sisters from the old stories. Yup, They are the witches Who was tricked by Perseus, Son of Zeus. He took their eye and threaten them to tell him where Medusa's lair is.

Oh, and when I said one tooth and one eye, I was serious. The Grey Sisters only has one tooth and one eyeball.

We rode with high speed and I can guess that they lost their eye again because they drive like crazy without knowing where the go.

"Look out!" I said in panic as I saw a big tree in front of us.

Tempest turned the steer roughly and we turned roughly as well.

"Where did you put the eyeball you idiot!?" Tempest yell.

"It's around here somewhere idiot! Be patient!" Anger retorted.

"Last I check it was inside- Aha!" She said then took the eyeball.

"Umm… shouldn't you let the driver get the eye?" I asked, but it sounded more like pleading.

"Oh, she'll be fine." Anger said as she put on the eyeball on her eyelid just as we almost crashed to big tree.

"Press the divide button!" Anger ordered.

Wasp press the button and I hurried to the left side. The Taxi divide itself and went throught the tree safe and sound and become one again.

We then crashed to a fence and jumped (if cars can jump that is) and we turned roughly again which makes me yelped.

"The girl is right! The driver should have the eyeball, she's a freaking genius!" Tempest yelled.

"I'm the one who got it first!" Anger retorted.

"Shut your mouth you idiot. You didn't even placed your tooth right on spot." Wasp said.

Anger punched her nose.

"Oh no. You DARE!" Wasp yelled angrily and began to fighting with Anger, and soon enough Tempest joined in. "Hands on the steer!" I begged. Unfortunately, they accidently press the "Lightning Speed" button.

Oh no.

The Taxi that was once was as fast as wind (which in my opinion is already fast enough) was now in the speed of light.

The view around us became blurry because the car moved to fast. "Oh I'm gonna die." I said as I pray to my father so that he gave me another chance to live.

"Relax girl" Tempest said.

"The prophecy said you'll be living until you're at least 16." Wasp said.

That got my attention. "You know about the prophecy?"

Let me explain, there is this prophecy that the oracle of Delphi said about the child of the Big Three shall reach 16 and he/she will destroy or save the world. So, after the world war 2, The Big Three make a vow to not have any children again, but me and Thalia are born. Of course the prophecy will become mine since Thalia is gone.

"Of course, we like besties."

"Buddies"

"BFF" The three women said and Wasp hit Anger head, so hard that her eyeball went out and bounced to my lap.

Disgusting.

I took it (how brave am i) and gave it to Tempest. I actually want to threatened them to tell me more but meh, that's cruel and I'm in a hurry now.

After few minutes (which feels like few hours) went through Greece to Japan we finally arrived. I gave the three sisters eleven golden Drachmas.

I then wore my mask. One of the rule for female saints: You HAVE to wear a mask.

I didn't wear it back then because I was inside the taxi, so no one saw. I have to tell the pope to erased this stupid rule. This is unfair. Why do we have to wear mask just because we are women? That's discrimination!

Well… let's cast that aside for now. I jumped from one roof to another to searched for thos traitors, but first I have to put this cloth somewhere. If they saw me brought this thing, they will know immediately who I am and that will make my job harder.

Luckily, I have one friend here in Japan. His name is Takahashi, Son of Hypnos.

"Takahashi"

I was now inside Takahashi's house. His mother had let me in but Takahashi is still sleeping. Her mother allowed me to woke him up.

"Wake up!" I said, shaking him harshly.

"Five more minutes mom…" he said.

I groaned in frustration. This is why I hate Hypnos' children. They _always _sleep.

"Takahashi!" I shake him again and knock his forehead six times.

"W-w-what?" Takahashi groaned. He's a boy with brown hair with blue eyes with short and fat body which makes him looked like a calf.

"What Sophie…? It's rare… to see you here…." He yawned again and will sleep again if I didn't stop him.

"Stop! I need your help!" I said.

"I'm sleeping."

"You're _always _sleeping"

"Good night"

Before he can sleep, I grabbed his pillow from his bed.

"No fair…" He said weakly. "Give it back"

"Help me first" I said. "Then you can go back to sleep."

Takahashi sighed. "Alright. What?"

I sighed and put my cloth box in front of him. "This. Taake care of this thing for me will you. I'll come back and pick it again later." I said.

"Hn. Can I go back to sleep?" Before I can answer, he already fell to his bed and sleep soundly with her butt in the air and face glued on the pillow. I laugh nervously. 'Hope he can breathe in that position'

I take a walk in the city. I was pretty glad none of them staring at me because of my weird clothing (she wears Yuzuriha outfit). I didn't wear my mask too. They'll find out who I am if I wear a mask.

'Okay… where to know?' I thought.

I was really focused on my thoughts that I didn't saw a person walked to my direction and we crashed.

"Uh-oh… Sorry, are you okay?" I said as I saw the person I crashed to.

I would have thought that he is a girl if it's not for his body. He has green hair and green eyes and fair complexion. To put it simple, she's a cute boy.

"I'm fine. It's okay." He said politely. "Are you alright though?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm the one who supposed to apologize because I didn't see where I was going." I said sheepishly.

"It's okay, don't worry. Are you a tourist?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…" I said nervously.

"Oh. My name is Shun, pleased to meet you." Shun said kindly.

"I'm Sophie." I said, smiling at him.

Shun… If I remember correctly, the pope said he's the Andromeda Saint. At least that what he said, but is it true that he is one of the traitors? He seems nice to me.

"Sophie right? Where do you come from?" Shun asked.

"America." I said.

It's not a complete lie. Camp Half-Blood is in America and it's like the second home for me.

"Oh"

There was an awkward silent in the air until I decided to go. "Well I should get going. Sorry for bumping into you again."

"Oh don't worry about it. Be careful." Shun said and he went and he disappeared among the crowds.

The bronze saints… Are they really traitors like the Pope said?

**TBC**

**Finally done! This is crossover between PJO and Saint Seiya, but only few canon PJO characters will be here. Anyway please read and review. **


End file.
